Generation X (film)
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Oswego County ****** ******* ******* ****** ****** Williamstown State Mental Institution ***** ****** Watkins Mall ****** Litchfield Police Department **** ***** **** Mutant Camp ** Items: * * * * Slick Lips lipsticks * Coffinnail cigarettes * Virtual Fighter video game Vehicles: * | Plot = Banshee and Emma Frost are the headmasters of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. They recruit Jubilee, and introduce her to her fellow students; M, Skin, Mondo, Buff and Refrax. The students are learning to cope with their mutant powers, and come into conflict with the "townies" who mock the students. Emma Frost worked previously with a mad scientist named Russel Tresh who felt that he could extract part of mutant's brains to develop psychic powers, and Russell is back and wants to use Skin's brain in his experiments. Gallery Generation X - T.V. Pilot Generation X (1996) Trailer | Cast = * – M (Monet St. Croix) * – Buff (Arlee Hicks) * – Dr. Russel Tresh * – White Queen (Emma Frost) * – Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) * – Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * – Mondo * – Skin (Angelo Espinosa) * – Refrax (Kurt Pastorius) * – Robert Ralston * – Kayla * – Estella Espinosa * – Lance | Notes = * Generation X is a made-for-TV-movie based on the Marvel Comics series Generation X aired by the Fox Broadcasting Company. The extremely low-budget film was scoffed at by fans and plans to develop a syndicated series were abandoned. * Buff and Refrax were two new characters developed for and introduced in Generation X to replace the characters of Chamber and Husk. Husk and Chamber were absent from the film due to budget constraints limiting the special effects required to depicted their powers. Other characters also had the powers altered due to budget constraints. * Many fans were disappointed and offended that Jubilee, a Chinese-American character, was portrayed by , a Caucasian actress. According to an interview with director Jack Sholder, the original script and casting breakdown sent out to agents did not specify an Asian actress for the part of Jubilee.Director Jack Shoulder on FOX's GENERATION X, Controversial Castings and The X-Men Effect | Trivia = * The film's opening scene defines Mutation: n. 1. The act of being altered or changed. 2. The illegal genetic condition [ US Statute 5504178 ], first apparent in puberty, caused by the X factor located in the pineal gland of the brain. * The characters Buff and Refrax were two new characters developed for and introduced in Generation X, while classic Generation X characters including Husk, Synch, Chamber, and Penance were absent from the film. * The real world Hatley Castle is the setting for the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and is the same location used in 20th Century Fox's X-Men movie franchise. * The X-Men Arcade game (based on the "Pryde of the X-Men" pilot) was in the background in the Generation X pilot. The scene where Jubilee was in the arcade room playing Street Fighter, her powers activated and Tresh noticed the display. In the background behind Tresh is the arcade game. | Links = * Generation X on IMDb * Marvel films * Kindred Spirits - Info, pictures, video and sounds * Fan Review * International Catalogue of Superheroes * Superhero Lives }} References